


Thinking Out Loud

by tazzmatic



Series: SenGen Week 2020 [2]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Day 2- SenGen Week 2020, M/M, Senku is high on stone age pain killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tazzmatic/pseuds/tazzmatic
Summary: Gen freezes for a fraction of a second, settling back beside Senku, eyes narrowing.What?"What?" He asks.Gen's lips twitch, raising his hand, his purple sleeves hiding his mouth, but Senku can see the amusement on his face.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: SenGen Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080713
Comments: 20
Kudos: 180





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Always thankful to the wonderful Misha for looking over this and giving me encouragement to post. Thank you!! <3 
> 
> Day 2 of SenGen Week 2020!! I amused myself with this fic, hopefully you'll be amused too. Please enjoy!

Senku wakes to an ache all over his body. 

He feels heavy and for a moment he can’t feel his legs. His head is fuzzy, like he’s floating through fog and his ears feel like there is cotton in them. It takes him an embarrassingly long time to figure out the reason it’s so dark is because his eyes are closed. 

It then takes an unnecessarily long time to open them. 

Senku blinks rapidly, staring at the ceiling above him. A bad idea, as the roof tilts wildly causing him to become nauseous. Feeling like a one ton rock is sitting on him however, he forces the nausea down, breathing deeply until the world stops moving. 

Or his head stops spinning at any rate as the earth's rotation is necessary for life and one can’t feel the earth moving anyway. 

Senku groans, discovering he has no recollection of what has put him in this position. Did he get hit by a truck or something? 

"Hmm." A voice hums nearby, startling Senku. "An explosion caused by one of your inane experiments. Thankfully, Chrome-chan was unhurt. Just a few minor scrapes and bruises.  _ You,  _ on the other hand, got the brunt of it, being so close to it and all." 

Senku turns his head, closing his eyes as the room spins again. When he feels it’s safe enough, he cautiously opens them, spying Gen sitting beside him, a blank look on his face. Is he angry? Why is he angry? 

Somehow, despite his expression never changing, his face becomes even colder than before.

Senku decides to ignore it. When Gen is ready to tell him, he will. Gen never has a problem telling Senku when something is wrong. 

"What were we doing?" He asks, frowning. He swallows a few times, his throat unbearably dry. 

"I haven't the slightest idea. Chrome-chan tried explaining, but I was a bit more concerned with you looking like death warmed over" Gen deadpans. 

Senku squints. There’s something about that sentence he thinks he should focus on, but he isn’t sure what. 

"I made sure nothing was broken or that the chemicals were poisonous and then had you moved here to rest. You're welcome." 

Gen is definitely mad about something. Senku can’t figure out why though. Partly because his head still feels like fog. 

Gen is also very distracting. 

This is nothing unusual, however. Gen is usually distracting for Senku. He’s stupidly pretty. With his stupid bicolored hair and stupid blue eyes and stupid coy smile. 

Gen gives a slow blink, raising an eyebrow.

"Thank you?" He asks more than states. Is this what Gen wants? Senku isn't always sure. He can usually read Gen pretty well, but the older man is still a lot better at hiding his emotions than Senku. 

Gen gives another slow blink. 

Senku swallows again. 

"Here," Gen thaws slightly, leaning over, helping him rise a little, a cup in his hand. "Drink some water. It should help." 

Senku takes a few careful sips, sighing in relief as his throat loosens up. He stares as Gen leans over him, adjusting the bedding around him. 

This is just like those ridiculous soap operas his dad used to watch, with the main character lying sick in a hospital bed for whatever reason and the love interest fussing over him. 

Or that porno he found with the actress wearing that skimpy nurse outfit that showed off her ass when she bent over. 

Would Gen wear a naughty nurse outfit for him? He’d look ten billion percent sexier than the actress in the video. 

Gen freezes for a fraction of a second, settling back beside Senku, eyes narrowing.

What? 

"What?" He asks. 

Gen's lips twitch, raising his hand, his purple sleeves hiding his mouth, but Senku can see the amusement on his face. 

"What?" He asks again. 

"Nothing, Senku-chan," he replies, far too sweetly to be sincere. "How are you feeling?" 

It certainly isn’t  _ nothing _ , but Senku is far too tired to try and puzzle it out. 

"Feel like I'm floating on a cloud," Senku answers. 

Gen nods. "That makes sense. Any pain?" 

"Just achy." 

"That's good then. We were very worried, Senku-chan. You've been out for a whole day." 

He frowns, staring at the ceiling again. He didn't mean to make Gen worry. He doesn’t like seeing Gen worried. He wants Gen to always be happy. 

"Sorry." 

Gen giggles, smiling softly, a light in his eyes. "It's, well, not fine, but I am glad you're okay. You need to be more careful." 

Senku hums, snapping his eyes open as Gen moves closer, guiding his head to rest on Gen’s lap, running a hand through his hair. 

It’s soothing. Senku finds himself closing his eyes again, knowing if he was a cat he'd be purring.

1380 seconds later, Senku forces his eyes back open, wanting to take advantage of the moment to just look at Gen. 

He doesn’t often allow himself the pleasure of watching Gen for too long. Senku has too much work to do to restart civilization. He doesn’t have time to gaze at Gen all day long. 

Also, Gen is bound to notice and Senku’s too awkward to talk about his crush on the other man. 

It will go away.

Eventually. 

Probably. 

Gen is just so  _ bright _ . Everyone lights up when Gen comes near, always ready to help with whatever needs to be done, no matter how much he complains. Gen always keeps everyone full of cheer and motivation. Senku knows he wouldn't have gotten as far as he has without Gen by his side.

Senku wants Gen to stay by his side forever. He wants to see him everyday for the rest of his life. To see his smile, his eyes light up from laughing. Wants to kiss him, hold him, and wake up beside him. 

Senku wants to marry Gen. 

Gen squeaks, face blushing furiously. He brings a hand up, hiding behind his sleeves, laughing. "Oh my  _ god _ , Senku-chan!" 

Senku isn’t sure what he's done this time. Frankly, he doesn’t care. Gen is  _ blushing _ ! He's never seen Gen blush before. Not a real blush anyway. He didn't even think the mentalist could blush, shameless as he is. 

Senku wonders how far down the blush goes. 

Gen huffs, chuckling some more, lowering his sleeves enough for his eyes to peek over.

They are so  _ blue _ . 

Would Gen want to wear a suit to match his eyes? Or would he want red while Senku wore blue? Or white? Whatever. Senku is sure Yuzuriha can make them no matter what colors they decide on. 

"Senku-chan," Gen chides lightly, grinning at him, a blush still on his cheeks. "Perhaps we should go on a date  _ before  _ you start planning our wedding?" 

Senku squints at him. There’s something strange about Gen mentioning a wedding after Senku thinks it, but he can’t put his finger on what it is. 

It doesn’t matter in the long run. Gen agreed to marry him after one date. And here Senku was sure Gen would reject him, which is why he never planned on telling Gen about his crush anyway. 

"That is not at all what I meant." Gen chuckles, running his hand through Senku’s hair again. "You're far too high to continue this conversation. Go to sleep. We'll talk about this  _ crush  _ when you're more awake." 

Warm and sleepy, Senku doesn’t argue, closing his eyes, drifting off as Gen softly sings to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
